Había una vez un San Valentín — One-shot Dramione de San Valentín —
by Dadelos
Summary: Este fue un Reto con Crossover que escribí para otro foro en San Valentín. ¿Qué sucede cuando Malfoy y Granger pasan un San Valentín empalagoso?


**"** **Había una vez un San Valentín"— [Dramione de San Valentín] —**

 _La parafernalia de San Valentín volaba por todo el castillo, se pegaba a las paredes, a las armaduras y a los alumnos._

 _Había hadas esparciendo glitter, moños aferrándose a los cabellos de las niñas, paquetes yendo y viniendo con tarjetas cantarinas..._

—¡Y bombas de crema! —agregó imprevistamente Albus al relato.

—Sí, bombas de crema también —aceptó Minerva algo molesta por haber sido interrumpida.

—Me pareció interesante agregarlo, a mí me gustan —comentó el anciano mago peinándose con una mano su alargada y esponjosa barba blanca.

—Continuemos —carraspeó McGonagall.

 _A todos los alumnos se les había invitado al baile de San Valentín, incluso, se había organizado una salida especial a Hogsmeade para que pudieran comprar sus regalos o vestidos para la ocasión..._

—No olvides aclarar que la gran idea fue mía, Minerva —intervino el profesor Lockhart mientras observaba con gran interés el brillo de sus perfectas uñas.

—Sí, Gilderoy, descuida que las lectoras ya se han enterado —manifestó la profesora, suspirando hondamente para conservar la calma.

 _Entre los muchos alumnos que asistirían, se hallaban Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. Pero, a último momento, me enteré por Pevees que Granger no asistiría. Me pregunté muy preocupada el por qué y descubrí la respuesta en una mirada suya. Había estado observando con gran tristeza como el joven Ronald Weasley, se paseaba de la mano de la señorita Brown, quien no hacía otra cosa que pavonearse junto a él. No es que me gustara inmiscuirme en la vida de los alumnos, pero confieso que siento un gran apego por la señorita Granger. Fue entonces cuando tuve una idea. Dudé un poco al principio, pero me decidí a comentársela a Albus..._

—Recuerdo bien ese momento. No entendí absolutamente nada —admitió el anciano.

—¡Qué extraño! Hubiera jurado que cuando me dijiste que estabas de acuerdo, era porque habías entendido el plan —musitó McGonagall con tono de reproche.

—Minny, ya termina de contar la historia, tengo que peinarme para la coronación del rey y la reina del baile de San Valentín, ¿recuerdas? —la urgió Gilderoy, sacando un espejito de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica color beige, y observando su cuidado rostro en él.

—¡Lo lamento, Gilderoy! Por nada del mundo quisiera que tú y tu preciosa figura dejaran de asistir a esa dichosa coronación. Así que continuaré —remató con algo de ironía la profesora.

 _Dicha idea, constaba de lograr que la señorita Granger tuviera de todas maneras su San Valentín; así que, creé junto a Albus, un traslador especial que la llevaría a ella a un lugar en donde encontraría a su acompañante perfecto para pasar San Valentín. La envié a llamar a mi despacho y le pedí muy especialmente que le entregara una caja al profesor Dumbledore, por supuesto, esto no era más que una excusa para que ella tomara la caja entre sus manos y unos minutos después, fuera trasladada al lugar que se le había indicado mediante un hechizo. Pero, indudablemente, no contábamos con la inesperada presencia del señor Malfoy en esto…_

 _Pero, eso ya no puedo contarlo yo; creo que tendrán que verlo ustedes mismas..._

Las figuras de los tres profesores se fueron diluyendo de la escena; como una vuelta de página, la historia comenzó a proyectarse como una película. Hermione Granger, caminaba presurosa por uno de los largos pasajes del castillo, rumbo al despacho del director. Al llegar al final de éste, se encuentra ante un amplio espacio sumergida de repente entre el gentío que converge saliendo de los demás pasillos. Entre aquella abultada multitud de alumnos, trata de abrirse paso y es entonces cuando descubre la arrogante presencia de Draco Malfoy caminando en dirección a ella, empujando a todos para pasar cómodamente.

 _Y cada paso que él da es ilegal._

 _Todas las chicas lo miran pasar y sonríen_

Por que nació príncipe, se cree que la vida siempre se ríe de otro.

Respirar cerca de él es el descubrir que el aire tiene sabor, que tu mente se embota y quedas a su merced.

 _Matarías por no cruzártelo, pero es inevitable._

—¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¡Granger! —le dice con su acostumbrada malicia apenas la ve. Pero Hermione no le presta atención, está demasiado preocupada por el pedido que te hizo McGonagall.

—¡Muévete, Malfoy! —le espeta e intenta seguir tu camino, pero él se interpone de nuevo y se lo impide. Se cruza de brazos y la mira con su aire de superioridad.

—¿Qué llevas ahí, sangre sucia?

—Nada que te interese. ¡Déjame pasar! —insiste ella sin resultado alguno. Sabe que él intentará tomar el control. ¡Maldito presumido!

—¡Dame esa caja! —le ordena. Está demasiado acostumbrado a sus lacayos. Cree que ella obedecerá.

—¿No tienes nada que hacer, Malfoy? Te lo advierto, déjame pasar o lo lamentarás. Debo entregarle esto a Dumbledore ahora mismo —explica la castaña avanzando.

 _Él decide y nada lo detiene. El avanza y el camino se abre a sus pies._

 _Su sonrisa no conoce el descaro._

 _Sus encantos no entienden de negativas ni de rechazos._

—¿Qué es tan importante para el viejo, eh? —inquiere pensativo. La mira alejarse y nota su nerviosismo; no soporta la curiosidad. De pronto actúa inesperadamente y la persigue hasta el siguiente pasillo. La alcanza unos pasos más adelante, observa que no hay nadie alrededor y sonríe con demarcada malicia; le quita la caja, ahora él tiene el control.

—¿Qué haces, imbécil? ¡Devuélvemela! Te dije que es importante que…

—¡Petríficus totalus!

El cuerpo de Hermione se ha paralizado. Le ha lanzado aquél hechizo con total impunidad. Sólo puede mover sus ojos y pensar. Está aferrada todavía a uno de los brazos del rubio y lo ve reírse de ella mientras abre la caja.

—¿Tanto apuro para esto? —se desilusiona. Dentro de la caja había sólo una copa rota. La observa con desagrado, luego le echa una mirada despectiva a ella y hace un gesto repulsivo al notar que lo tiene aferrado—. ¡Suéltame, sangre sucia! —le exige olvidado que la ha petrificado.

Un instante después, todo alrededor pierde su forma; ambos son transportados en círculos uniformes hacia un remolino interminable. La velocidad agita su plateado cabello, él abre sus grandes ojos grises y teme por lo que pueda suceder. Hermione no tiene elección. Está amarrada a él, sorprendida o no, descubre que aquello era un traslador.

 _Las sombras se desvanecen, cariño, estamos solos._

 _No estamos haciendo nada malo._

Hagamos un crimen con esta soledad.

Créeme que no estamos haciendo nada malo, cariño.

 _Llevemos esto más allá._

Una canción suena en la lejanía, Draco está tan mareado que apenas si puede sostenerse gracias a que Hermione está petrificada a su lado y le sirve de apoyo.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Tú hiciste esto, sangre sucia? —inquiere Draco tratando de librarse de Hermione —. ¿Por qué no me sueltas? —insiste Malfoy tironeando.

«¡No puede ser! ¿Dónde estamos? ¡Y por Merlín! ¿Por qué este idiota no me despetrifica?» pensaba la castaña, moviendo ávidamente los ojos para ver si conseguía con eso atraer la mirada de Draco, y así hacerle entender. Pero no fue necesario. Apenas se le pasó el mareo y el desconcierto, él mismo recordó que la había petrificado.

—¡Finite! —exclamó el rubio apuntando con su varita a Hermione y así despetrificándola.

—¡Gracias! —espetó ésta apenas se vio liberada del hechizo. Quitó su mano del brazo de Draco con premura y miró en derredor. El lugar era amplio, pero oscuro, como un gran agujero negro que estaba en medio de la nada; sólo más adelante había una tenue luz brotando de lo que parecía ser una puerta—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Perdóname por no tener mi bola mágica conmigo, la debo haber olvidado antes de salir —profirió con desmesurado sarcasmo Draco, mientras se sacudía la manga de su túnica intentando alisarla.

—Era una pregunta retórica, Malfoy —masculló ella, virando los ojos hacia arriba como intentando encontrar más paciencia—. Imagino que Dumbledore debía venir aquí. Quizás a una reunión… —Razonó en voz alta.

—Sea lo que sea que tuviera que hacer ese viejo loco, no me importa. Sólo quiero salir de aquí, vayamos en aquella dirección a ver si encontramos a alguien que nos devuelva al castillo.

—¿Por qué tenemos que ir hacia allá? No parece haber nadie. De hecho allá se escucha música, yo creo que deberíamos ir en esa otra dirección —manifestó la castaña señalando hacia el lado contrario al que se dirigía el rubio.

Draco miró hacia un lado y hacia el otro y comprobó que la castaña estaba acertada en su observación. Aún así, no le daría la razón a una sangre sucia como ella.

—¡Vamos hacia allá! Parece haber gente ahí dentro —musitó dando largas zancadas hacia el lugar. Hermione lo miró y sacudió la cabeza. «¡Vaya presumido orgulloso que es!» pensó y comenzó a caminar también detrás de él.

 _Es sólo cuestión de tiempo._

 _No tenemos nada de culpables._

Podemos enamorarnos y nunca dejar de estarlo.

 _O podemos separarnos con un simple adiós._

La música se hacía cada vez más clara a medida que avanzaban a lo que parecía ser un salón de baile. Al llegar, introdujeron un poco sus caras para observar lo que sucedía. Era extraño, una especie de baile de San Valentín se llevaba a cabo en el interior, pero las personas danzando no parecían ser magos.

—¿Qué demonios es toda esta basura? —preguntó Draco, haciendo un gesto de desagrado al ver lo que sucedía en el interior.

—Lo ignoro tanto como tú, Malfoy. Seguramente amigos de Dumbledore. Amigos muy raros —calificó Hermione dirigiendo su vista hacia otra parte del salón—. ¡Un momento! ¡Yo los conozco!

—¿Qué? ¿Conoces a estos fanáticos de lo ridículo? —se sorprendió el rubio mientras alzaba su vista hacia dos o tres de los bailarines que llevaban exagerados y brillantes trajes.

—¡Sí, sé quienes son! —corroboró la castaña —. Son los príncipes y las princesas de todos los cuentos de hadas que he leído de niña —reconoció.

—¿Qué tú leías, qué? —indagó Draco mirándola de nuevo con sus ojos desorbitados.

—Cuentos de hadas —repitió—. Ellos son los protagonistas, mira: Cenicienta es la rubia de vestido azulado que está allá; la que está a su lado bailando con el príncipe Eduard, es Blancanieves y si te fijas en esa esquina, puedes ver a Aurora hablando con el príncipe Felipe. ¡Oh! Y allí también están Bella y Adam —se emocionó Hermione, llevándose una mano a la boca.

—¡Yay! ¡Qué emoción! —festejó Draco con fingida alegría.

—No sé para que me molesto, tú no comprendes nada.

—Lo único que comprendo es que estamos atrapados en un sitio desconocido rodeados de… de… ¡lo que sean! Yo tenía una cita, ¿sabes? Mi reputación se arruinará si no me presento a buscarla —lamentó Malfoy, pasando una de sus manos por su platinado cabello y echándolo hacia atrás.

—Bueno, si no me hubieras molestado y quitado la caja, ya estarías rumbo al encuentro con tu dichosa cita de San Valentín y yo…

—¿Tu qué? Estarías con ése imbécil pobretón de Weasley, ¿no? ¡Ups! Cierto que él ahora sale con Lavender Brown. ¡Que pena! Me hubiera divertido ver a la comadreja bailar con el castor —dijo el rubio, y se echó a reír con tantas ganas, que sus carcajadas atrajeron a todos los que estaban dentro del salón.

—¡Yo no soy un castor, Malfoy! —se defendió la castaña justo en el instante en que la música dejó de sonar.

—¿Cómo que no? —rebatió él entre risas—. Deberías mirarte más seguido al espejo. Tus dientes son dignos de ser serruchados, Granger.

El carcajeo de Draco fue cesando lentamente cuando se dio cuenta que todos los miraban. Hermione fue la primera en decidirse a hablarles.

—¡Hola! Somos Granger y Malfoy de Hogwarts, supongo que conocen al profesor Dumbledore. Por error vinimos en su lugar y nos preguntábamos si nos podían ayudar a salir de aquí.

—En realidad, no conocemos a ningún Dumbledore, pero podemos invitarlos al baile si gustan acompañarnos —ofreció amablemente Blancanieves.

—¡Oh, no! Agradecemos la invitación, pero debemos regresar al castillo… —trató de explicarles Hermione, pero todos parecían encantados de tenerlos allí y cada vez se acercaban más a ellos.

—Yo también creo que deberían unirse al baile —manifestó una hermosa muchacha de cabello rojizo y amplio vestido blanco —. Soy Giselle y estaría encantada de que bailen con nosotros hasta que llegue el momento de la confesión de amor.

—¿Confesión de amor? —repitió con asco Malfoy.

—Sí, la hacemos todos los años. Nos miramos a los ojos y simplemente nos decimos cuánto nos amamos — relató la dulce joven, mirando con absoluto embelezo a su príncipe.

 _Mis emociones se alteran, cariño._

 _No imaginas cuánto hemos avanzado._

Mis emociones se alteran despacio,

 _Hay un serio peligro aguardándonos aquí._

La música volvió a cundir por el salón, salida de la nada. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a pasar una d sus manos por su cabello echándolo hacia atrás.

—Eso es… muy romántico —admitió Hermione, mirando de soslayo a Draco que bufó haciendo que su flequillo se elevara unos centímetros.

—¡Claro que lo es! ¿Ustedes dos se aman? —preguntó dulcemente Giselle.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron al mismo tiempo Draco y Hermione.

—Ni muerto me enamoraría de ella —ratificó Draco, señalando a la castaña.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué triste que digas eso! Hacen tan linda pareja —aseveró con ternura la joven despertando en el resto un suspiro general.

—¡Eso es imposible! —arguyó Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Por supuesto que es imposible! —afirmó él con más énfasis.

—Eso dicen, pero yo veo amor en sus ojos —admiró Giselle juntando sus manos sobre su pecho y sonriendo extasiada.

—Consíguete unos anteojos porque ves muy mal —le aconsejó Draco con arrogancia—. ¡Vamonos Granger! Ya tuve suficiente, quiero salir de aquí.

Pero antes de que pudieran intentar dar un paso, todas las princesas se abalanzaron sobre ellos, y los empujaron dentro del salón hasta dejarlos parados frente a frente en el medio de este.

—¿Qué hacen? ¡Esto es ridículo! Cuando regresemos hablaré con mi padre y me aseguraré de que ninguno de ustedes vuelva a suspirar o a cantar una sola vez más —aseguró Malfoy, levantando un largo dedo índice sobre las caras de todos los príncipes y princesas.

—Malfoy, no puedes amenazar con desaparecer todos los cuentos de hadas —le advirtió Hermione.

—¡Claro que puedo! ¡Soy un Malfoy! Y mi padre seguro sabrá dónde tiene que acudir para que eso pase.

Hermione resopló virando los ojos hacia arriba.

—Y ¿entonces? ¿Le dirás que la amas? —insistió Giselle con ilusión.

Draco la miró frunciendo el ceño y dispuesto a soltarle una de sus presumidas peroratas respecto a todo lo que iba a sucederles cuando su padre se enterara lo que había tenido que pasar. Pero ni siquiera pudo pronunciar palabra, pues la joven comenzó a cantar como si aquello de un show se tratara.

—¿Cómo sabrá que la amas? ¿Cómo verá tu amor? Él te deja notas que te dicen que en su mente siempre estás. Él te manda flores si nublado estaaaaaaá. Encontrará mil maneras. Cada día una más tendraaaaaaá. Y tú sabrás… Y tú sabrás, que es tu amoooor. Todos quieren un amor con un final de cuento. Todos quieren que su amor sea el mejooooor… ¿Cómo sabrás que te ama? ¿Cómo verás su amor? Por abrazarte y tenerte más cerca a un baile te invitooooó. Él hallará la manera. Y tú sabrás…Y tú sabrás… Que es tu amor… Y todos comenzaron a cantar la misma canción alrededor de ellos. Un par de hadas espolvorearon polvo mágico sobre los dos, y sin proponérselo, ambos comenzaron a acercarse. Parecían no poder controlarlo aunque querían. Luego, como si aquella canción tuviera alguna magia en sus palabras, ambos comenzaron a sentir una euforia interior que los llevó a bailar y a cantar también. Draco, de repente, sonreía con una inesperada felicidad al mirar a Hermione, y ésta a su vez, danzaba y cantaba llenándose del mismo éxtasis que tenían todos alrededor. Bailaron hasta marearse y aún así no se detuvieron. Todos los imitaron y comenzaron a danzar rodeándolos. Pasaron quién sabe cuántas horas hasta que una voz anunció que había llegado el momento de la confesión de amor. El baile se detuvo al igual que la canción. Draco y Hermione continuaban mirándose a los ojos y sonriéndose. Conscientes o no, acercaron sus rostros e improvisaron un suave beso. No lo habían notado, pero aquello hizo que todo el entorno que los rodeaba desapareciera. Habían aparecido nuevamente en el castillo, precisamente en el gran salón durante el baile de San Valentín.

 _No hacemos nada ilegal._

 _Cometamos un crimen para luego olvidar._

 _Llevemos esto más allá._

 _Es sólo es cuestión de tiempo._

 _No tenemos nada de culpables._

 _Inténtalo, lo demás puede esperar._

 _Podemos enamorarnos y nunca dejar de estarlo._

 _O podemos separarnos con un simple adiós._

La misma canción que había sonado durante su aventura en el mundo de los cuentos, sonaba ahora de fondo otra vez. Sus labios se despegaron lentamente se miraron a los ojos y el hechizo se rompió.

—¿Granger?

—¿Malfoy?

Y la sorpresa no era sólo de ellos, todos los presentes los miraban estupefactos. Incluidos Harry y Ron que no comprendían cómo habían terminado juntos esos dos.

Draco miró a todos girando sobre sí mismo. Luego terminó nuevamente frente a Hermione y con un rostro desencajado salió a toda prisa de allí. Hermione, a su vez, reaccionó de modo similar; miró apenas a los presentes y también salió de allí caminando con prisa al principio y casi corriendo al final.

Ambos llegaron a sus respectivas salas comunes; estaban seguros que por la mañana recibirían muchas miradas y sus más allegados les harían fastidiosas preguntas, pero decidieron no pensar en el mañana.

Se acostaron ambos boca arriba como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo. Draco en su cómoda cama de acolchados y almohadones verdes y Hermione en la suya de colores rojos. Apenas si pudieron dormir. En su cabeza se proyectaban las imágenes de lo sucedido, y canción mediante, volvían a revivir aquel beso.

—¿Podrías ya terminar con el relato? Van a dar las doce de la noche y la elección del rey y la reina de San Valentín se acerca. Me están esperando —me urgió esta vez Gilderoy.

—Bueno, pues no sé lo que sucederá —respondí.

—Yo les diré lo que sucederá —intervino Dumbledore—. Por la mañana cuando todos despierten irán a desayunar. Habrá muchas delicias como siempre, pero ya me encargué de avisar en la cocina que pongan en los platos de los alumnos, un poco de poción para olvidar. Nadie recordará nada de lo que sucedió con la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy y no habrá preguntas que realizar.

—¿Tampoco Draco y Hermione recordarán? —indagué preocupada.

—No, a ellos les dejaremos los recuerdos. Después de todo, también merecen saber cómo pasaron su San Valentín —alegó el anciano, sonriendo plácidamente.

Por la mañana, él primero en levantarse fue Draco. Entró al baño y se lavó la cara, tomó una toalla y secó su rostro, se miró al espejo y rió de costado.

—Aquello debe haber sido una horrible pesadilla —se dijo a sí mismo con seguridad. Unos segundos después, el espejo se empañó completamente y unas palabras comenzaron a dibujarse en el:

 ** _Y tú sabrás, que es tu amor..._**

El rubio se sobresaltó y salió corriendo dando alaridos:

—¡Exijo ver a mi padre! ¡Exijo ver a Dumbledore! Me han hechizado, ¡por Salazar Slytherin! _¡Estoy enamorado de Granger!_

 **Fin.**


End file.
